A Midnight Visit
by Penny.Lang
Summary: Sakura gets a visit....


A midnight Visit  
  
I do not own CCS. CLAMP does, and I'm actually glad for that. I mean, if I owned CCS, it would suck, we would go bankrupt, and you would all hate me. Am I right??  
Key:  
~~~Change of scene~~  
"Talking"  
'thinking'  
The lyrics do not belong to me, and I'm not sure if I spelled the singer name right.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Syaoran looked first at Tomoyo, then at Sakura's bedroom window, no light shinning through the closed curtains. Syaoran could see that the window was open slightly.  
"Are you sure about this?" Syaoran asked, glancing back at his purple haired friend, who nodded.  
"Do it. It has to be done sooner or later." She said, shoving something into his hands. Syaoran sighed, watching as the clouds moved over the full moon, blocking out any light.  
"Alright," he said reluctantly, jumping up to the roof.  
"Good boy," Tomoyo said before disappearing into the night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Syaoran looked down, only to find Tomoyo gone.  
'Perfect' he thought to himself, pushing Sakura's window open. He stood on the roof, watching as Sakura tossed and turned in her bed, her face invisible. Syaoran sighed again, stepping into the hot room. He sat down on the bed next to Sakura, who had stopped thrashing. Syaoran neatly tucked something into the Card Mistresses pale hands, kissing her forehead lightly.  
"Sleep well, Mistress. Sleep well," Syaoran whispered before jumping out the window.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes, yawning loudly. Bright sunlight streamed in through the window.  
'Funny,' she thought, sitting up, 'I could've sworn I had closed the curtains....' she shrugged it off, standing up, stretching her arms. She looked down to the floor, noticing something lying on the ground. She swooped down, picking it up. It was a white rose, the tips of the petals were light pink. A white envelope was attached to it. She sat back down on her bed, opening the envelope. She quickly scanned through the letter, than squealed in delight.  
~ Sakura~  
Will you go to the dance with me this Friday? Please, please PLEASE??  
Syaoran~  
  
She grabbed her cell phone, quickly dialing Tomoyo's number.  
"Tomoyo? You'll never guess what!" Sakura yelled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura spun around, eyeing the dress in the mirror.  
"Sorry, Tomoyo. It's waaaaayyyy too frilly!" She said, stepping out of it as Tomoyo tossed her another dress.  
"Well then, try this one!" she said, exasperated. Sakura had gone through almost every single dress Tomoyo had made, disliking every single on of them. Sakura eyed the dress in her hands, instantly hating it.  
"Fine!" Tomoyo said, throwing her arm into the air. "I've got one more, and this really IS the last, so if you don't like it, GO SHOPPING!" Tomoyo said, pulling a bag out of her closet. She tossed it on the bed, a smile on her face as Sakura opened the bag. Tomoyo had intended to this the entire time. Sakura's eyes light up as she saw the dress.  
"Tomoyo! It's perfect! Thank you!" Sakura cried, hugging her friend, who smiled.  
"Glad you like it, no come on! We've gotta get ready. We don't wanna be late, do we?" Tomoyo asked, pushing her friend into the bathroom. Sakura smiled, closing the door, the dress in her hands.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Syaoran stood inside the school doors, waiting with Eriol (somebody tell me how 2 pronounce his name, please!) for Tomoyo and Sakura to show up. They were already ten minutes late, and the clock was still ticking.  
"It is always darkest before dawn, so if you're going to steal the neighbors newspaper, then's the time to do it." Eriol said, his face straight. Syaoran stared at him.  
"Where the hell did that come from?" he asked, eyeing his 'relative'. Eriol looked at him, shrugging.  
"I dunno. I had to say something wise, and that was the only thing I could think of." Eriol said, shrugging again.  
"You couldn't have thought of something like...'Fortune favors the brave'?" Li asked.  
"That's pretty good," Eriol said, nodding to Syaoran.  
"Stole it from Buffy." Syaoran said. Eriol turned to him, looking slightly angry.  
"Don't you hate how Willow's now a lez? And with TARA! Ewww!" He said  
"I know. And this whole Dawn thing. It bites. I mean, Sailor Moon's better than this season, especially since...." Syaoran trailed off, his eyes, among hundreds of others, were on the door, where to very beautiful woman stood, the brown haired woman standing out the most. She wore a pale blue(Pink sucks!) dress, which hung down to the floor. The collar was squared, and VERY low. A beautiful diamond and sapphire necklace hung around the pale neck. She smiled, her pink lips shinning in the dim light. Syaoran walked up to her, bowing.  
"Your Highness," he said, standing back up, staring at the beautiful woman. She blushed, making her look even more beautiful.  
"Master," she said, taking his hand. They stared into each others eyes, Tomoyo and Eriol walking past them.  
"Nice job," Eriol said, eyeing the two Cardcaptors. Tomoyo smiled.  
"Thanks," she winked at him. Syaoran lead Sakura down to the dance floor, spinning her around, than pulling her close.  
"I thought you said you couldn't dance," Sakura whispered to Syaoran, sending shivers up his back.  
"I change my mind." he whispered, slowly swaying back and forth. The other couples moved off the floor, just watching Syaoran and Sakura dances slowly, leaning in each others arms.  
  
When I'm lost  
In the rain  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
to light my way  
When I'm scared  
losing ground  
when my world is going crazy  
you can turn it all around  
  
Syaoran looked down at Sakura, who was smiling secretly.  
  
And when I'm down  
your there  
pushing me to the top  
Your always there giving me all you got  
  
"You're so beautiful, ya know that?" Syaoran said, lightly kissing the top of her head. Her smiled brightened, and her blush deepened.  
"Thank you," she replied.  
  
For a chill  
from the song  
for a friend  
for the love to keep me save and warm  
I turn to you  
for the strength to be strong  
for the will to carry on---  
for everything you do  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you  
  
When I lose  
the will to win  
I can reach for you and reach the sky again  
i can do  
anything  
cause your love is so amazing  
that your love inspired me  
  
Syaoran lightly tilted Sakura's head up to him, leaning in slightly.  
  
and when i need a friend  
your always on my side  
give anything  
and taking me through the night  
  
For a chill  
from the song  
for a friend  
for the love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
for the strength to be strong  
for the will to carry on---  
for everything you do  
I turn to you  
  
Sakura felt his lips push against hers, and her heart stopped beating. She sighed contently, kissing him back. She heard cheers coming from the other students, but she ignored them, holding onto Li tightly.  
  
For the arm to be my shelter for the rain  
for truth that will never ever change  
For someone to lead on  
for a heart i can rely onto anything  
(you can rely on me)  
For the world to  
I can feel to...oh yeah  
i turn to you  
  
For a chill  
from the song  
for a friend  
for the love to keep me save and warm  
I turn to you  
for the strength to be strong  
for the will to carry on---  
for everything you do  
for everything that's true  
  
Syaoran finally broke the kiss, leaning towards Sakura's ear.  
"Aishiteru," he whispered, kissing her ear lightly. Sakura smiled.  
  
for everything you do  
for everything that's true  
I turn  
to you-oooh  
I turn to you.......  
  
"Aishiteru Syaoran. From now, and forever."  
  
--I turn to you, Christina Agularia(sp?)  
  



End file.
